marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Chulyen (Watcher Datafile)
CHULYEN Chulyen the Black Bird is a god revered by many Native American tribes under a myriad of names. He belongs to the branch of Anasazi Gods known as the Northern Gods, although his influence stretches along the entire american continent. Chulyen is said to wander the world in a thousand guises. Sometimes he is cowardly and selfish, fiercly protecting what he perceives as his own, but he is also creative and and a shaper of life. He has no tolerance for tyranny, and will often take action against those who push this onto the world. He advocates the use of subtlety and trickery over force. He's also the long-suffering victim of arch-rival in trickery, Nanabozho the Coyote. There are many legends surrounding Chulyen. Of particular interest is the story of how there was no light in the world. Though there are certain variations, the core of the story remains the same: The light was kept in a box by the chief of Heaven and people lived in darkness. Chulyen didn’t like it and conceived a plan to steal it. It took a shape of a leaf floating in a stream where the chief’s daughter came to drink. She then gave birth to him and as an infant the raven played in the house of the chief. He soon began to cry for the box with the light, and the chief, charmed by his little grandson, gave it to him. Chulyen changed into his bird shape and carried the box through the sky. However, he dropped it, and the light broke into tiny fragments giving rise to the stars, the moon, and the sun. Legends also have it that he stole the seeds that the gods gave as a gift to the first people. In his greed, he ate them quickly and messily. Doing so, high above the world, he spilt some of the seeds upon the earth and caused plants to grow everywhere. The other gods of the pantheon only tolerate Chulyen at the behest of the Hodiak. The Skyfather argues that Chulyen does evil only out of self-preservation, and that despite his horrid personality, he has done the world much good by his selfish deeds. Like all of the Anasazi Gods, Chulyen possess incredible strength, stamina, resistance to injury, longevity (although they are not immortal like the Olympian gods) and the ability to tap into and manipulate mystical energies. He is a master of shapeshifting and often appears in the form of a swarm of black birds. Affiliations Solo 3D10, Buddy D6, Team 2D8 Distinctions Celestial Trickster, Greedy Thief, Spirit Sage Power Sets CROW SPIRIT Godlike Flight D12, Godlike Reflexes D12, Godlike Stamina D12, Godlike Strength D12, Intangibility D12, Mystic Senses D12 SFX: Conjured Pranks. When creating assets or complications on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Earthly Avatar. Ignore physical stress, trauma or complications caused by aging, disease, fatigue, hunger, poison, radiation, thirst, or vacuum. SFX: Peck Your Eyes Out. Add a D6 to your dice pool for an attack action and step back the highest die in your pool by –1. Step up physical stress inflicted by +1. SFX: Spirit Form. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma unless caused by higher cosmic powers or other gods. The forms of the Northern Gods on Earth are only spiritual manifestations and cannot be destroyed, only banished. SFX: Swarm Shape. Split an affiliation dice into two dice at –1 step, or four dice at –2 steps. Remove an Affiliation die for each stress effect die applied at +1 step. Each affiliation die counts a a separate target for the Area Attack SFX. Limit: Banishment. If Chulyen becomes stressed out he vanishes back to Quidlivun, leaving a few black feathers behind. The feathers count as a D6 Mystic resource. Limit: Crow’s Ire. Add a D6 to the doom pool and step up emotional stress caused by acts of tyranny or from being tricked. ANASAZI GOD Animal Control D12, Growth D10, Mystic Resistance D10, Psychic Resistance D12, Shapeshifting D12, Supreme Sorcery D12 SFX: Area Effect. Against multiple targets, add a D6 for each additional target and gain an additional effect die. SFX: Celestial Might. Add three dice for your total. You may spend any doom die to add a die to a total, not just a die of equal or greater size. SFX: Grant Power. Step back a power from one of your power sets to step up a power of target character or add the stepped back power to one of the power sets of the target. Activate an opportunity to recover or during a Transition Scene. If recovered, step back or remove the improved power of the target. SFX: Power of Earth and Sky. You may add more than one power die to your pool. Step back each power die in your pool once for each die beyond the second. Limit: Cosmic Scale Threat. Remove an Affiliation die for each D12 stress effect die applied. Chulyen only uses his Buddy or Team affiliation dice when working with beings of comparable power, and otherwise uses his Solo affiliation. Limit: Unworthy of a God. Chulyen never makes an effect die on a reaction unless that character has previously inflicted stress or a complication on him. Specialties Acrobatics Master D10, Combat Master D10, Cosmic Master D10, Crime Master D10, Covert Master D10, Menace Master D10, Mystic Master D10, Wilderness Grandmaster D12 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Spirit Category:Inua Category:Old West